


One More Game? (NSFW Version)

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max gets bored one day and decides to talk to Nerris. They eventually start playing D&D, with a few too many water bottles. Max gets a little mischievous.





	One More Game? (NSFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.
> 
> This is an alternate NSFW version of the more pure version.

“Damnit...” Nerris mumbled under her breath.

Nerris sat on the docks and was practicing spinning her 12-sided-die on her fingertips, to try and intimidate her enemy in DND. She’s pretty sure she's gotten the hang of it, only messing up a few times. Max came up behind her and sat next to her.

”Hey...” Max mumbled out.

”Hey,” Nerris said in a monotone voice, still trying to master her tricks.

Max had basically nothing to do but watch. He watched as Nerris spun the die on her fingertips, and he even saw her change the die from one hand to the other. Max had to admit. It was pretty cool.

”You’re pretty good at that, ya’ know?” Max complimented.

”Thanks!” Nerris replied.

Long pause as Max watched.

”Actually...” Max scratched the back of his head.

”I’ve never played DND... Do you... Do you think you can show me how?” Max asked curiously.

Nerris put the die in her pocket and quickly hugged Max.

”I thought you'd never ask!” Nerris yelled excitedly.

Max pushed her off.

”Don't take it that I'm gonna be nice forever... It's just that... I have nothing else better to do.” Max lied.

Max secretly had a little crush on the elfkin girl... 

He liked every part about her. The hair, the glasses, the freckles, and the cute little hat that she always wears around. Max honestly wanted one of her hats; not to wear, since he’d probably be made fun of, but only just to have ya’ know?

”Alright, Max! Follow me!” Nerris grabbed Max’s hand while they ran to Nerris’ camp, Max’s cheeks slightly pink.

Nerris led her to the top of her tower.

”Now before I teach you the elfkin ways, you must share an oath of loyalty that applies only in this castle.”

”Okay then...” Max replied confused.

”Reply with ’I do.’ okay? Alright. ’Do you wish to know the elfkin ways?’” 

”I do.” Max complied.

”’Do you wish to know of the magical game named Dungeons and Dragons’?”

”I do.”

”’Do you wish to have a fair game, therefore a fair relationship with no hate involved?’”

That’s what Max basically wanted.

”I uh... I do...” 

”Then a fair game we shall have.” Nerris held her hand out for Max to shake, which Max did.

”So, first off, you must pick a race. There are many, but the main four are human, dwarf, elf, and halfling. What is your choose?”

”Uhh... I guess elf since it's the same as you?”

Nerris explained everything that Max needed to know. After a while of explaining, they eventually got into a game. Max was pretty decent at it, for his first game at least. Nerris whenever she could, gave praise for Max for being a newcomer that was so good. Max was actually having fun. He didn't expect it to be fun, but it somehow was to him. Nerris had to drink about 2 water bottles in the span of 1 hour because she was talking so much. Her bladder was bulging out, telling her the obvious.

Still, she drank more water. After a while of playing, it was hard to ignore. She tried every position to sit in, but it wasn't helping. She even tried laying on her stomach, which worked, but she couldn't see the board. She was committed to this match. Discreetly squirming wasn't helping much either.

“You doin’ alright Nerris?” Max asked genuinely concerned.

”Y-Yeah...” Nerris said squirming around where she was sitting.

”Do you need to...” 

Nerris nodded her head.

”It’s alright then! You can just go, I’ll wait here.” Max said.

”N-No... Let's finish this... this battle.” Nerris said in a weak voice.

”Just go to the bathroom! Nothing wrong with that!” Max exclaimed.

”No... it's your move...” Nerris said, trying to change the subject.

They were a few minutes into the battle when Nerris couldn't talk again.

Max watched as Nerris squirmed around, and was feeling a little mischievous... Nerris closed her eyes, using everything she could to stop when wetting herself. Max quietly got up and sat on Nerris’ legs as she squirmed, his privates touching Nerris’.

”W-What’re you-” Nerris stuttered out before a water bottle was shoved in her mouth.

”I know you need to go... If you need to then just do it!” Max said, smiling.

Nerris spurted as the water was abruptly taken out of her mouth.

”I heard that! Come on Nerris... nothing wrong with a little bathroom break...” Max said creepily.

”Why... Why’re you doing this?” Nerris said in a weak voice.

Max held up his hands in front of Nerris’ face.

”You see these hands? Watch where they're going...” Max slowly moved his hands to Nerris’ bladder.

Nerris’ eyes go wide-eyed as she slowly watched her demise.

”D-Don’t!” Nerris begged.

”Shh...” Max slowly started to squeeze Nerris’ bladder.

Nerris’ breathing quickened as Max put more and more pressure on her bladder. A short stream came out but was quickly stopped. Max chuckled softly and evilly. Max squeezed Nerris’ bladder hard for half a second, realizing short, sudden bursts of squeezing was the most effective.

”Looks like you passed the first test... But can you past this one?” Max was uncomfortably close to Nerris’ red, blushing face.

Max could feel her heavy breathing against his face. Max slowly leaned in and kissed Nerris. Nerris’ bladder had no resistance as she kissed back, as if she forgot the previous pain in her bladder. Max pushed Nerris onto her back, lips still stuck to hers. Max blushed and smiled as she felt Nerris’ warm urine against his body. Max decided to let go of his bladder as well, wanting Nerris to feel not alone.

Their pee mixed together as they kissed each other passionately, seeming to disregard the sound and feeling of warm urine. Max had to admit that he was getting off on this more than he was supposed to. When they were done kissing, they both realized they were covered from their below their chests to their feet in urine.

”Damn...” Max said.

”So uh...” Nerris started.

”Why did... Why did you do that?” Nerris asked.

”Don’t fucking lie, you liked it.”

”I did not-”

”You should've could see your face! You totally liked it!”

They both got into an argument until Max stopped it.

”Wait...” Max started.

”How’re we going to clean this shit up?”


End file.
